The present invention is related to a microcomputer.
More specifically, the invention is related to a microcomputer adapted to be connected to a supplementary circuit placed in a cartridge. In a particular aspect, the invention relates to a printed circuit connecting device for connecting supplementary circuits (or extension circuits) to the main circuit or circuits of such microcomputer, adapted especially to be used in industrial products manufactured for distribution on a large scale.
The potential performances of a microcomputer can be increased, especially in the field of electronic games or calculation, by connecting its main circuits to extension circuits, such as so-called "dead memory circuits".
Such extension circuits are usually arranged within a cartridge or case comprising a slot adapted to receive a plug-in type connecting portion connected to the main circuits of the microcomputer. Fitting (i.e. plugging in) said connecting portion into said slot involves frictional sliding displacement of one connector relative to another connector. Thus such connectors are submitted to substantial wear, and are not adapted to support a great number of connecting and disconnecting operations. Consequently they are particularly ill adapted to be used in products for large scale distribution, since in such products the connectors must be able to resist a large number of connecting and disconnecting operations (about 10,000); furthermore, as the number of connecting zones is comparatively high (about 30), the force required for the plugging-in operation, or introduction, has to be quite considerable (about 20 Newton).
Certain known connectors--so-called "application connectors"--allow these drawbacks to be overcome. When these connectors are used, the supplementary circuits are connected by pressing their contacts against the contacts of the microcomputer circuits. According to a known arrangement of this kind, the cartridges are introduced into a recess provided in a door closing an aperture of the casing of the microcomputer, and the contact is established by the pressure produced when said door is closed.
The present invention is based on the fact that it has been noticed that this last-mentioned type of microcomputer is not well adapted to largescale or mass production. Indeed when the door, the casing or the cartridge are manufactured with large dimensional tolerances--which is preferable in the field of mass production--the forces actually applied may be of great magnitude and thus may result in deformation of the printed circuits.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback by providing a microcomputer comprising means for limiting the force acting when the connections of the cartridge circuits are applied against the internal contacts while the above-mentioned door is closed.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following illustrative but non-limiting description which refers to the appended drawing.